Rest In Peace, Stella Bonasera
by laurzz
Summary: DannyLindsay. 6x18 post ep oneshot. “Seriously though,” Danny took over, “We do appreciate getting the opportunity to be able to work with each other, you know? Like Linds said, there’s not many jobs where you can work with your best friend, you know?”


**A/N: So, we're back with the post eps for a while until NY bails on us again... boo. **

**I tried to lighten this one up a little - and despite the fact it was pretty much Stella centred, I felt it was an alright episode, all considering. Irks me to high heavens that Stella can march around on her high horse, demanding everyone to listen to her and insists on snapping at Lindsay - but I also went to bed at 4am, and it's now 10am, so I could be just a little cranky on that one. So really, that was a completely mute point. And we will now move on.. whenever I stop typing. **

******Random Laurzz comment in regards to the episode: heeeeh! "Lindsay Messer". I need not say much more on that topic *squee*. **

******Hope you enjoy and... well yeah. :) **

**

* * *

  
**

_Post ep oneshot; season 6, episode 18 - Rest In Peace, Marina Garito. _

_

* * *

  
_

With one eye, Danny glanced across to his wife as her fingers flew across the keys of her keyboard. He smirked as his hand moved across his desk and slipped it into his bag of cheetos. Pulling one out, his fingers held it with their tips as he got ready to launch it.

"Throw that at me and I will have no other choice but to kill you."

He snapped up and blinked. "How the... what the? You didn't even look up!"

"How do you think I know when Lucy's about to send the basket of laundry, I spent hours folding, tumbling?"

"Because you're Super Mommy."

"Well yes, but I have eyes everywhere." Lindsay smirked. "Put it in your mouth before I come over there and shove it somewhere else."

Danny sat back on his chair, weighing up his options. He knew that cheetos stained; thanks to Lucy at least; and he feared for his life if he was to get Lindsay's work shirt stained.

But so long as he made sure he missed she couldn't kill him. That was his logic at least.

Focusing on the computer screen, Lindsay giggled. "You'll make the right decision, honey. I know you will."

Danny flung the cheeto towards her and instantly stared at his screen, fighting the laugh that was bubbling inside of him. He peered over and erupted with laughter as his eyes fell onto Lindsay who was staring at the cheeto in horror.

"It won't bite." Danny snorted. "Jeez Linds."

"It might not, but I do."

"On a good day."

"Danny!" Lindsay blushed before turning serious. "It's on my desk calendar."

"So we'll say Lucy came to visit and made a little bit of a mess. It's fine, babe. Month's nearly over anyway."

"It's the seventh, Danny. I have all month to sit and stare at this damn cheeto stain."

"Oh Montana, relax." He smirked in good nature. "You won't die."

She stood up from her chair suddenly, a mischevious grin displayed across her face. "You might though."

Within seconds, she was around their desks and she had launched herself across him, grabbed a cheeto from his pack of chips and smushed it into his own desk calendar. "Ha!"

"Ha?" He smirked as he turned on his desk chair slightly before grabbing her waist and pulling her down into his lap. "Who are you, Lucy or Lindsay."

"Oh ha-ha. So funny." She smirked as she wrapped her hands around his neck and gave him a quick kiss on the lips before moving to stand up.

"Where you think you're going, pal?"

"Pal? PAL?" She exclaimed. "My name would be Lindsay, Montana, wife, darling wife, love of my life, mother to my child or you know, all those other names I get from you." She finished with a smile. "Pal is not one I'm a fan of."

"You weren't a fan of Montana to begin with, but I made that catch on."

"Well, I tell you what," she smiled. "You get pal to catch on; and while you're doing that, you can tell me how it feels to sleep on the couch for the rest of your life."

"So pal? I'm not a huge fan." Danny smirked as he tightened his hold on his wife. "Have I mentioned I love you recently?"

She glanced to her watch and smiled, "Not for the past hour or so."

"Well I do." He smirked. "And this would be the point where you bow and you say you love me to."

Smacking him on his arm, Lindsay scowled at him. "I'll tell you I love you, but you can think again if I'm gonna bow, what the hell have you been taking?"

"I was kidding." He smirked. "Jeez Louise, chill."

"My name's Lindsay." She smirked.

"I said it because it rhymed wiseass. I know your name's Lindsay. I have to say it eighteen thousand times a day. How could I possibly forget?"

Lindsay opened her mouth to retaliate with a witty or sarcastic comment but promptly closed her mouth when she realised she couldn't think of anything to say. "Screw you." She growled.

"I hope you do." He whispered against her shoulder as he pressed a kiss to her neck.

"Let me go," she giggled. "I quite like the novelty of having a job, and don't really fancy getting fired for engaging in a little...office play."

"Oh come on, you're really gonna tease me?"

"Come on," she giggled. "Let go, the quicker we get this done, the quicker we can get our asses home to see that kid we have."

"That kid?" Danny gasped. "I'mma tell her you said that."

"And I'll tell her you called her Mommy, pal. And then we'll both remember she's one and she couldn't give a damn."

Letting go of his wife, Danny smacked her ass playfully as she stood from his lap and headed back to her seat. "You're a funny one, you."

"I try," she smiled as she flicked her hair. "At least I kept a little of Monroe when I married you."

"Are you implying I'm not funny? 'Cause if you are we can have ourselves a little comedy stand up, right here right now."

"Keep your boxers on." Lindsay smirked. "I'm messing with you."

"That's a sentence I never want to hear again."

"DANNY!"

Knocks on the glass pane of their door disrupted their bantering session and Lindsay turned to see who wanted their attention. They both smiled at Stella and waved her in.

"Hey," Lindsay smiled. "How are you?"

Stella smiled. "Tired. Emotionally drained. Ready to sleep for a thousand years."

"I know the feelin'," Danny smirked as he shoved his paperwork away from him. "Everythin' okay there, Stel?"

"I wasn't interrupting anything was I?" She asked quickly, looking between husband and wife.

"Oh no, we wanted a break from this horrible paperwork anyway." Lindsay smiled, blatantly lying, making Danny fight his laugh. "What can we do to help?"

Stella took a seat and rolled the spare desk chair into Hawkes' place on the set of three desks. "I just wanted to come and thank you both."

Smiling, Lindsay waved it off. "It's what we're paid for."

"No." Stella said shaking her head. "Me snapping at you isn't in your job descriptions. I'm sorry about how I was at the beginning of the case."

"Stel, it's fine; we all have those cases that eat us up," Danny reminded her of Flack's earlier words. "We all know what it's like."

"I know but... If it wasn't for the both of you, it may have taken us longer to solve the case... If we even solved it at all."

"Oh please," Lindsay laughed. "If it wasn't Danny and I figuring it out, it would have been Adam and Hawkes."

"Maybe," Stella shrugged. "But by the by, I just wanted to thank you for the support and you know... the hard work you guys put into this case, even though the evidence was pointing at suicide; you didn't have to help me with it, but the whole team did. Especially you two."

Lindsay blushed with Stella's warm and appreciative thanks. And even though Danny would tease Lindsay for blushing as soon as Stella left the room; he could feel a part of him blushing too.

"Well, like Linds said, it's our job; that's what we're here for."

"I know but..." Stella offered Danny a smile. "I don't know... it's stupid. I just... I wanted to come and say thank you."

Lindsay smiled. "and it means a lot." She paused. "You know, there's not many jobs where you get to work with your husband, so we realise how lucky we are, right honey?"

"Ow Linds, you don't need to kick me."

"I didn't even!" She growled at her smartass husband. "I didn't kick him," she assured Stella before sending Danny a death glare.

"Seriously though," Danny took over, "We do appreciate getting the opportunity to be able to work with each other, you know? Like Linds said, there's not many jobs where you can work with your best friend, you know?"

Lindsay smiled and glanced down towards her desk as her cheeks blushed.

"The way that you two bounced off each other today with that fabric swatch? That's exactly why Mac likes to have you working with each other. You know each other so well, it benefits the lab. I mean, you know exactly what the other is thinking by a look. I mean, we've all seen those silent conversations you have."

Danny chuckled and Lindsay blushed.

"Seriously guys, I just wanted to say thank you for everything over the past few days. They've been..." Stella paused and took a breath. "Pretty tough, you know?"

Danny nodded. "Go get some sleep." He smiled. "You look like crap."

"Is he always this nice?" Stella mused, turning to Lindsay.

"Oh, he's on his best behaviour right now." Lindsay giggled, "Aren't you?"

"Yes honey." Danny answered robotically.

"You're enough to drive me insane." Lindsay implored. "You know that, right?"

Stella laughed as she observed husband and wife for a moment or two before clearing her throat. "Yeah, so I'm going to leave you guys to it."

"Alright Stel," Danny smiled. "Night."

Lindsay stood and made her way over to Stella as the older woman stood. Lindsay wrapped her arms around her co-worker and friend and squeezed her. "Go get some proper sleep." She whispered to her friend. "Let the weight that was on your shoulders be lifted, okay?"

Stella let out a breath as she felt Lindsay's genuine concern filter from Lindsay to herself. "I will." She promised. "And you two better not be here for much longer. That child of yours at home is going to be worried sick with you stop outs."

"We're nearly done." Danny smiled as Lindsay took a seat. "Shouldn't be long now, right babe?"

"Ten minutes now, if that." Lindsay smiled. "See you tomorrow, Stel."

"Yeah." Stella smiled as she reached for the door. "Night guys."

Both Danny and Lindsay watched Stella as she headed down the hallway and turned into her office. Lindsay offered Danny a smile before turning back to her computer screen. She held her fingers above her keyboard for a second, but instead reached for the mouse, did some clicking before sitting back.

"Come on."

"Come on what?"

"Let's go." Lindsay smiled. "Blow this popsicle stand."

"Linds, we're not finished."

"And the paperwork won't be here tomorrow?" She implored. "I want to go home. Baby, please take me home." She batted her eyelashes and smiled sweetly.

Sighing, Danny capped his pen and pushed back from the desk. "Only because I love you... and if I stare at Adam doing his geeky little dances any longer my eyes will burn."

Lindsay laughed as she went for her jacket and also grabbed Danny's. She passed him it before switching the lights off in their office. As soon as she had done so, Danny's hand took hers and interlaced their fingers together as they headed down the hallway together.

They waved their joined hands towards Adam whom waved back enthusiastically before turning back to doing his little jigs as he stood, waiting for the GCMS machine.

"You two going home?"

Both Danny and Lindsay turned and smiled at their boss. "Yeah Mac." Danny began. "Lindsay's exhausted,"

Lindsay squeezed Danny's hand in annoyance.

"Good, I was just about to kick you both out." He smiled. "Give Lucy a kiss for me."

Danny nodded as he glanced into Stella's office. "Looks like we're not the only ones ready for a long night sleep."

The three glanced into Stella's office and they all smiled at the sleeping form of their co-worker, laid on her couch.

"Goodnight, Danny... Lindsay."

"Night Mac," They smiled in unison before heading towards the elevators.

It had been a long few days for everyone; but as Lindsay snuggled into the strong frame that was her husband, she let out a contented sigh. Despite all the long hours, the horrible things they saw and the epic amounts of coffee they had to drink to actually function; she wouldn't change a thing.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Thoughts are always appreciated. :) **


End file.
